


The Deceivers

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>School is back in session and Sakura Haruno is the first one to say it sucks- hard. But what happens when love at first sight makes high school more difficult then it already was? Will Sakura survive? Or will the lengths she will go for love land her in a bigger mess? AU, Has two OCs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deceivers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this the first chapter of a fanfiction I've been working on for almost half a year now! I hope you enjoy! And don't forget to leave some input. I'm open to critiques.

I awoke with a start at the ear splitting scream of my alarm clock; which was going to stop at nothing to see that a was up and ready to go that morning. Ah the first day of school, most call it day one of constant torment. I would be one of those kids. My name is Sakura Haruno and as of today I am a junior at Konoha High School: the only decent school for miles around apparently. I can't understand why they would say something like that. As far as I'm concerned there are some pretty cute boys in other schools. (Hot boys are the one major thing this school is lacking.)

Still exhausted from my late night reading binge for my summer reading assignment I failed to do till the last second. I slowly and not so surely rose up in my bed like a lame excuse for a zombie rising from her grave except being much too lazy to rip her way out of the ground. When I finally did pry myself from the grips of my nice, warm bed, I limped over to the bathroom to get ready for the first day of all nighters and endless stresses. As I hobbled to the bathroom, a small black and green glowing object wandered in to my line of sight. The object just so happened to be my clock, which read 7:45.

A surge of distress ran through me. "Oh god, I'm late!" I thought out-loud, searching desperately for my uniform and a little something to eat.  
Finding an orange in the refrigerator (and my uniform laying stupidly conspicuous on my dresser) I got dressed and rushed hastily out the door with orange in mouth.

When I arrived at KHS common grounds, I attempted to call out to my friends but could only muster a hushed wheeze. Finding in a heartbeat that just calling for them would be futile, I decided to make a mad dash over to them. My muscles screamed in protest at each step I took. I decided to give them a big "Screw you" and ran to them, breath coming out as heavy panting.

"Hey guys!" I breathed weekly. The two turned around at the sound I  
of my voice, and drew closer. Air of humor surrounding one and worry surrounding the other.

"Sakura, are you okay? You seem a little... out of breath." The brown hair girl asked, starting to calm down at my subtle regaining of posture.

"I'm fine. I'm Out of breath, but fine."

I smiled dimly at her, emerald eyes searching desperately for a clock to gauge how late I was. Then realized the something, how late could I be? The front commons bustled with kids, teachers, and the occasional principal. Joyous cries and melancholy moans twisted together into a confused yowl, which lingered like a fog over the commons.

"Um, Ino?" I began slowly.

"How late am I?"

Ino raised a brow, rolling her eyes as if to say "again?" She replied:

"You're not late at all Sakura. Honestly haven't you fixed your clock yet? You know I well as I do that you need to set it back a hour." Ino chided half jokingly.

"Okay Lady Yamanaka, I'll do whatever you say."

I slumped over comically in defeat, sliding my foot back and forth with fake guilt. Leave it to Ino to call me out on something stupid I did. Ino had been my bossy pseudo mother as well as Konoha School District's resident smart girl for years. I've considered her Miss Perfect ever since first grade. She was top of all of her classes, won most all beauty pageants she took place in, and just so happened to have the best family in the world. In addition, she was pretty enough to be in the popular crowd. Needless to say, envy of her took hold of me sometimes.

"Can we cut the useless banter and talk about a worthwhile topic? Like maybe our classes?" My other best friend, Tenten asked, rolling her eyes in irritation. I wanted to assume she was tired of our constant bitching. Tenten was just that kind of person, can't stand our little jokes. To be fair, she couldn't really stand jokes at all. Tenten came from a very strict family and they rubbed off on her a lot. That doesn't mean she wasn't awesome! Tenten was super cool and one of the nicest people I knew. Lately she had been telling us about how her father was teaching her how to use weapons, like, shinobi weapons. I suppose in a way I envied her too.

"Our classes are a worth while topic?" Ino questioned.

Tenten gave a small nod.

"Yeah, we might have each other in one of our classes. I don't know about either of you, but personally I'm glad I don't have too many hard classes this year." She said.

I sighed at I thought of my schedule.

Since this was junior year, there were very few easy classes that I should have been taking. Collages looked at this year the most. That meant we needed to kill ourselves trying to take hard classes.

"I doubt we have classes together this year. We haven't since eighth grade." I reasoned.

I took my schedule out if my backpack and waved it around it around for emphasis. A quick comparison of our schedules confirmed our suspicion. Just then the bell rang, sending all the students around us gallivanting down the halls. Out if the corner of my eye I saw some little freshman with a bewildered look in their eyes. Poor guys.

"Well girls, I better get going! See you two later!" Ino called as she dissolved into the crowd of people.

"See ya!" Tenten and I shouted before parting ways ourselves.

I had little trouble finding my first class, Trig with Mr. Hatake. Although the sheer amount of kids mixed with my tendency to get shy in the first day caused me to float around the front of the class, nervously gazing out the window. I wished I could go back home and sleep.

"Miss Haruno, take a seat behind Mr. Uchiha." Mr. Hatake said, not looking up from some sort of book as he talked. 

Mr. Hatake asked, pointing to the desk behind a boy I didn't recognize. I hesitated to say anything in response and promptly sat behind the boy. That is when I got a good look at him. He was tall and muscular, having very few noticeable flaws. The uniform he wore fit him perfectly, not too tight and not to lose. His hair and eyes were dark, almost black. My heart pounded in my chest, this boy had to be the most cute I've ever seen! And to make things better he sit right by me!

I let the rest of the hour pass as I contemplated how to go about talking to this boy. Mr. Hatake rambled on and on, jumping from subject to subject. Still absolutely lost in the thought of Sasuke, I almost missed the bell indicating the end of the class. God I loved him.

Most classes whooshed right by me with haste. Maybe it was how boring and passable the day was. Or maybe it was my current fixation, but every class up till lunch became a blur immediately after I left. Lunch on the other hand happened to be the most eventful instance today.

I grabbed my lunch from out of the end of the yelling, screaming kid all arguing over who got the last slice of bacon pizza, and plopped down at my usual table. I sat at the outcast table, which meant everyone there was uncool and don't fit in anywhere else. We formed a bit of gang being that all of us are loners. All of us had to stick together right?

"Hey Sakura, how is your day so far?" Tenten spoke first.

"Ah, it was pretty boring. Nothing interesting-" I paused.

"But there is this one really cute guy I like. His name is Sasuke Uchiha."

I winced at the proceeding silence. The whole table exchanged glances with each other. By the looks on their faces I could tell this was bad.

"S-Sakura... I don't know if you should talk to him. I-it seems very risky..." The youngest girl at the table, Hinata, commented meekly.

I gave an expression of utter perplexity .  
After a moment I piped up.

"Why is that? You don't like him yourself do you?" I leaned in towards her, giving her a nudge. She doubled back in shock.

"N-no, I don't like him. I hardly know him. I'm just a little worried because Karin has her eye on him." Hinata replied, immediately shrinking back as if to prevent me from eating her alive.

Instead I narrowed my eye and sat back in my seat. My face grew hot at the thought of that queen bitch being together with Sasuke. I shouldn't have been as surprised as I felt. It wasn't like Sasuke wouldn't fall for her. She had the entire school at her fingertips, so it didn't matter if he failed to love her now, because she would make him.

I balled my fists in anger. There was absolutely no way I would let Karin have him. None.  
I slammed my fists on the table making the platters and plastic bottles tremble with the force of the impact.

**"There is no way in hell I'm letting that retard princess get her grubby hands on Sasuke!"** I screamed in rage.

A hush fell over whole table. Hell, the whole cafeteria got dead quite. Immediately I double took, shocked at my outburst and how many people stopping what they were doing because of it. The volume of the kids around me rose, but my friends remained silent for a good minute.

"Wow. I had no clue Karin liking Sasuke would set you off."

The brown haired boy, Kiba said softly, scratching his head in embarrassment

He was the only boy in our group at the moment. From what I heard, he was once a huge jock. As soon as his sister needed help with their animal shelter after their parents died, he had to quit all of his sports. Kiba said that it became a time consuming ordeal, so he couldn't go back to playing football. I don't know how it affected him, but he seemed to really want to play again. Aside from that, he is very protective of all of us and can be pretty sweet under his tough exterior. Oh, and he lived in his family shelter, animals were for sure his greatest obsession.

"Uh, yeah... I guess I did get worked up a little. I just can't stand the thought Karin getting everything she wants." I softened my voice on the last word. A sinking feeling took over when I realized how stupid my action had been.

Suddenly the whole room started to buzz loudly with surprising fervor. I twisted in my seat of find the source if the uproar. Instead I was met with a small group of girls. Behind them a was giant mass of students of kinds. Freshman, seniors, pretty, ugly, tall, short, all gathered around the outcast table. A small shift in the position of the girls before us revealed a red headed girl who slowly approached the table. She admittedly could knock a man backwards using her appearance alone. Her red hair draped over her back, like a velvet curtain. Her legs were long and dainty, giving her a very feminine look. She kept all the boys drooling, even when she wore her school uniform, which hugged her body so tightly that every curve of her body was plainly visible. This was Karin.

Karin forcefully slammed her fists down  
on the table causing, us to jump. The cafeteria fell deathly silent again. Now they watched, wondering what the next move would be.

"So you're the bitch who wants to steal Sasuke away from me?" Kairn sneered through her teeth.

Out of the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of Ino, Tenten and Kiba glaring straight at Karin. Hinata, on the other hand buried her head in her jacket, poor girl. I smiled sweetly at the bitch. With my friends backing me up, I wasn't going to go down easily.

"He's not yours you fucking whore!" I replied back in an almost musical way, emerald eyes staring insensitively at her.

"Look here missy."

The red haired bitch growled, grabbing my pale pink hair and yanking upward roughly.

My friends sprung out of their chairs and lunged for Karin. Karin, with startling speed evaded my all friends who stumbled forward in shock. I was harshly dragged by the hair on to the tile floor. My head slammed into the ground and I finally felt the pain I had been expecting the whole time. It started as a dull but tolerable pain, from there the pain escalated in to a sharp, excruciating hurt which caused my ears to produce a defining ring.

"I think we have something to talk about." Kairn snarled, pulling me up by the chin in order to force me to lock eyes with her.

"I honestly don't have time nor energy for your bullshit. Sasuke isn't your and never will be. As far as I'm concerned I have just as much right to be with him as you. So please do me a favor and back the fuck off."

I don't think I caught more of what she said. All I could hear was the harsh ringing in my ears and the muffled cries a onlookers insisting the two of us fight. My eyelids began to droop suddenly. The world itself folded and collapsed as everything went dark.

I awoke blinking in puzzlement at my surroundings. I found myself on a green cot in a plain white room sporting several posters depicting the human body and at least one telling of proper hand washing methods. Tongue depressors lined shelves which were pushed against the walls. The room had a bizarrely sterile smell to it. I slunk down in the cot. Oh god, this was the nurse's office wasn't it? Just then the schools lone nurse, Miss Shizune arrived with a spiky blond haired boy.

"Why did she bring him here?" I mumbled under my breath in irritation. I knew that boy all to well. I don't think I'd ever met a person so mind numbing annoying.

"Are you feeling alright Miss Haruno? You took quite the spill in the cafeteria earlier." Miss Shizune asked, face twisted into a concerned frown.

"I'm fine thank you." I replied, eye fixed on the boy standing beside her, grinning like a maniac.

"Here, let me take your pulse."

Shizune refused to give me time to respond before going right to work. All three for us sat in silence as she worked. I was first to break the awkward lack of talking.

"So how long was I out?" I enquired timidly, it felt as it uttering as much as a syllable would upset her. I knew that certainly couldn't be the case, but my mind only functioned partly right now.

"Forty minutes. You woke up five minutes after the initial fight and passed out again. It's sixth hour if you were wondering." Shizune replied, still preoccupied with making sure I was fine.

"And Naruto, what's he doing here?" I pointed to the boy who promptly sat on my bed hastily. He wore his usual giant grin that just screamed "I have never been sad in my life."

"I'm always in here! I help Miss Shizune by doing odd job for her! But I did get your little scuffle with Karin, and let me tell you we were all scared for you when you hit the ground!" Naruto almost shouted. Then it hit me; I had no clue what had happened after I got knocked out.

"I think you know what I'm going to say. What did I miss?" I propped myself up, bracing to hear of the amount of shit that hit the fan.

Naruto paused, watching the nurse as she backed off and left the cot to take care of someone on the other side of the blue curtain which separated my cot from another next to mine.

"It got bad real fast. After you passed out, Kiba got furious and punched one of Karin's friends. Then her boyfriend got angry and they started fighting. I don't how, but it that sparked a massive fight among pretty much the whole cafeteria. "  
I gulped, this was going to be pinned on me. I knew it.

"What about Karin? Did she get what was coming to her?"

Naruto's expression drooped oddly. I had never seen him look upset like that before. "Um yeah..." He trailed off and shifted his focus to his feet quickly.

"She left as soon as it got bad... No one knows why exactly. Although some kids say they caught her taking about "needing to find someone." before disappearing to the crowd.

My emerald eyes narrowed in disdain at the thought of Karin stumbling out of a chaotic lunchroom completely unscathed. It made my blood boil. She never found herself in need, or lacking attention from her peers. As far back as I can remember she has been surrounded by cronies and yes-men who bent to her every whim. Now that she was faced with a little lowly girl challenging her, she threw a fit like a three year old.

"Who was she trying to find?" I wondered aloud, not truly expecting a solid answer from the hyperactive blond.

"I dunno, maybe a teacher? A few did come to brake up the fighting right after she left." Naruto said.

I snorted at the absurd notion. With a sigh I corrected him. "I doubt it. She wouldn't do anything not benefiting herself."

Both me and Naruto reviled in awkward silence for a long time. Naruto shifted uncomfortably in place, glancing at the clock and then down at his feet. Even though I grew more puzzled by the moment, I refrained from questioning his actions.

"Naruto, you may go to class now. Sakura, I need to attend to business elsewhere. Would you mind stay here for at least ten minutes?" Miss Shizune asked both of us respectively.

I nodded, seeing Naruto dart out of the office with no hesitation. I rested in my bed for ten minutes or so, when I caught the sound of a hushed voice and the resounding echo of shoes in a empty hall.

"Itachi, are you there?"

The low voice asked in a strange hushed manner. To my surprise no one responded to his question. Stealthily, I rose from my cot and sneaked over to the doorway in curiosity. I peered out to find that Kisame Hoshigaki had been talking to someone, namely Itachi, over his cell phone. Kisame was a member of an odd little clique called the Akatsuki. I had no clue what they did, but I, like everyone in the school could tell you that you could not under any circumstances befriend them.

Personally I find it difficult to understand why Kisame was in the Akatsuki. He bore a striking resemblance to a shark. On top of that he was huge, mean, and blue. However none of it mattered right now as I leaned against to the doorframe to get a better listen.

"You're sick then?"

"Heh heh, Itachi, ya haven't told your folks why you're sick I hope."

"Yes, yes I know. We're in deep shit if even a soul finds out. Your uncles will flip the shit out and kill us before the villagers do, eh?" Kisame added a fake chuckle at the end.

"Sasuke? Wait you told Sasuke about it? What the flying fuck is wrong with ya kid?"

"Yes. I know you care about him deeply, but not even he should a aware of what the Akatsuki does."

My heart skipped a beat at the mention of Sasuke. What the hell was he doing with the Akatsuki? Were Itachi and Sasuke brothers or something? It would make this conversation make more sense.

"I guess you're right. He will be joining us pretty soon after all. Ya shouldn't be thinking about it right now. Get some rest."

"Yeah I should be in class... but the thing is, I'm not."

"Blah blah blah, I'm keepn' my voice down."

"Goin' to work today? Yeah, although I got fired from the last job I had."

"What about this one? I'm working with the blondie, what's his name? Naruto? Yeah that's him. I cook with him in the local orphanage."

"He's an orphan himself it seems."

"Shut up, Itachi ya know everything."

"Enough of that, I have something bigger to say. We'll still be holding the Akatsuki meeting tomorrow, but the leader said it will be at the drive-in instead of your house."

"No. You're not well enough to hold the meeting. Don't give me that shit. I know it's not contagious, I don't care. Ya gotta stay in bed."

"Good boy. Now what about the fact the new meeting location is the fucking drive-in? Ain't it weird?"

"I think leader has gone a little coo-coo after hearing his little buddy almost lost his life while training."

"Oh, didn't get the news? Nagato was horribly injured in some sort of training regimen."

"Nagato, kinda short has long red hair covering one of his eyes? Has a burning crush on that green eyed girl Sasuke says sits next him in first hour. Has some supposedly god-like powers."

"Now ya got it! I think that sickness might be getting to ya to if you're able to forget him!"

"He was recently sent to the hospital when he started crying about not being able to feel his legs. We found out later he couldn't use them because they were too badly damaged. A few days later he was sent home and right after was sent to a loopy bin. He screamed some damn creepy things like: _"I'm not meant to see what I've seen," "I know too much. I can't know this much, it will kill me," "When the end comes I will still be here, and they will still be here,"_ "No clue what any of that means. It might just be crazy babbling for all I know.

"He checked out yesterday, pretty sure he's at home now. He won't be at the meeting either."

"Guess this is how it's gonna be from now on. Your fucked up uncles are gonna break us down one by one until they find out the whole experiment was a bust."

"True. They'll just do it to more poor saps like us."

"I should go back to class now. Seventh hour is going to be starting soon, can't miss chemistry now can I?"

"Itachi? I... I miss ya kid."

Kisame cracked a toothy grin at whatever response he got. The shark man hung up still grinning widely. He dashed down the long hall just as the bell ring. Seeing the nurse fighting crowds of commuting kids pushing their way to their next classes, I dashed back to my cot and threw myself on. I twisted back into position and shut my eyes tightly.

"Sorry that took so long. I had some issues to deal with involving Ms. Tsunade."

Miss Shizune smiled and laughed softly. I think she might have said something else. Too bad I had been to busy putting the pieces of the conversation I listened in on together. Sasuke might be linked to the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki have a leader and his friend has a crush on me. At least as far as I know. I'm the only green eyed girl that still by Sasuke in first hour if I'm paying enough attention. The Akatsuki are going to be meeting tomorrow the drive-in. If I can find a member who is going and follow them, I may be able to get closer to Sasuke.

I smiled devilishly to myself. Today hasn't been uneventful after all.


End file.
